Mi Admirador Secreto, Eres tú'
by Clarii
Summary: Despues de lo ocurrido se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, apesar que Yuushi, no se daba cuanta de los sentimientos de ore-sama, lo queria en silencio, pero los detalles anonimos lo confundian lo suficiente, que pasara cuando se entere que es su mejor amigo quien le mando los regalos? ... El prologo lo apegue a la ova de Another Story. Advertencia es Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Su primer día para ir al Hyotei, se le había complicado un poco , primero se equivoco de tren para poder llegar al colegio, lo cual por ello llego tarde, toma su celular e informa a su madre que llegó tarde a la escuela por haberse equivocado de tren y también se había perdido por las calles, se queja de que Tokyo es muy grande y no había podido encontrar un buen restaurante que tuviera Takoyaki, cuando cuelga empieza a recorrer las instalaciones, hasta llegar a las canchas y vio el revuelo que estaba pasando un chico de cabello lila, con un lunar en su ojo, estaba retando a sus sempais para ser el capitán del equipo, baja las escaleras al ver también que dos chicos de primer año no le pueden ganar.

—No juegas nada mal chico, quisiera jugar contra ti—

Se queda mirando al chico que le habla lo primero que ve es que usa lentes, tiene el cabello azul, su voz era un poco ronca y suave a la vez, detallo rápidamente todo de él, sube su raqueta y le apunta.

—Primero dime quien eres, no te he visto por aquí—

Sonríe al notar cómo le habla y le mira, los otros chicos de primer año le miran sorprendido por ver su actitud, luego se pone serio y mira al chico que tiene al frente. Se van a la cancha la cual se empieza a llenar de admiradoras de aquel peli-lila, escucha sus exclamaciones, se empieza a desabrochar la corbata y nota que el contrario sube su mano y hace que todo quede en silencio y traquea sus dedos.

—Él ganador seré yo- dijo el chico del lunar con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a su adversario

Le dice algo, se pone en posición mira como el chico saca de primero, no responde a la pelota solo se queda admirando el saque con calma, deja que gane el primer punto del juego, luego se mueven para cambiar de lado, eligen el mismo para pasar

— Maldito estuviste solo observando la trayectoria de la pelota, ya veo eres el tipo de jugador que analiza primero al rival el peli-lila disimuladamente le observa mejor al peli-azul.

—Jum! Como esperaba, pudiste ver lo que estaba haciendo— le dice sin ver al del lunar

—Sin embargo, si piensas que has leído mi estilo de tenis está equivocado, espera y veras— dice un poco molesto al ver que el chico de lentes ni le miraba si quiera

Era su turno de sacar, lo hace con fuerza, nota que el chico responde, sigue el peloteo hasta que Atobe le pega fuerte a la pelota, Yuushi corre con rapidez, muchos creen que no la alcanzara, pero lo logra y le pega ganando su punto.

—Has podido llegar, no eres nada malo— dice sorprendido por el potencial del chico de lentes

—Tú también eres bueno debo reconocerlo—le dice al chico, mientras se seca el sudor

Le da la espalda —verdad todavía no me dice su nombre—

Se levanta del piso —vengo de Osaka, me llamo Yuushi Oshitari, no es necesario que lo recuerdes— sonríe

—Oshitari Yuushi-kun, eh lo recordare— sonríe, internamente estaba feliz por saber el nombre

Nuevamente empieza el peloteo intenso empieza, ninguno quiere ceder Oshitari empieza irse arriba en el marcador, en medio del partido llega un periodista con su cámara, le comenta los demás que Atobe es conocido por ganar circuitos en Europa y que Oshitari era conocido en Kansai, al enterarse de que ambos entrarían al Hyotei decidió ir a ver que ocurría encontrándose un partido excepcional entre ambos el árbitro a visa que Oshitari va a la cabeza.

Se empieza a reír al ver cómo está el partido —no está nada mal Oshitari, es mas nunca he tenido un partido tan divertido—

Se quita los lentes y trata de quitarse un poco el sudor y lo mira —ya estaba a punto de decirte exactamente lo mismo —

Ambos sonríen de satisfacción. Antes de que empiece el peloteo nuevamente.

—Creo que es obvio que te unirás al club de tenis — sonríe mirando a Oshitari

—Pues claro, no dejare que me superes— corre para alcanzar la pelota

—No puedo hacer algo que ya hice, no lo sabías— responde y golpea la pelota

—Ya veo, que eres muy presumido— responde con fuerza la pelota

—Tonto te estoy diciendo la verdad—

Ambos vuelven a sonreír, empieza nuevamente el peloteo captando la atención de todos los presentes, por las habilidades que tienen los dos.

—Toma esto— dice Atobe tirando la pelota, golpea un poco la muñeca de Yuushi el cual suelta su raqueta, salta alto para golpear la pelota —redondo hacia la destrucción— la pelota sale rápida y fuerte pasando a lado de Oshitari, dejando a todos impactados —'Asómbrate por mi grandeza'— Ganando el juego

Suspira fuerte —llamativo hasta el final— le mira con una sonrisa

—Estuvo divertido juguemos en otra ocasión—

Ambos se acercan a la red para darse la manos, finalmente se la dan la mano, luego escucha las palabras del peli-lila, lo ve marcharse, llama a su primo para confirmarle que se quedara en el Hyotei oficialmente. Al día siguiente empieza a recibir pequeños detalles, se queda pensando quien seria, llegan a segundo año pero aun no descubre quien le manda detalles y cartas. 

Atobe aquel día llega a su casa, sin dejar de pensar en aquel chico de lentes, averigua todo lo que puede de él, a partir del día siguiente le envía detalles, también cuida quien se le acerca, incluso amenaza a todo aquel que se le quiera confesar, pasa a segundo y sigue igual.

—Ore-sama se ha enamorado, pero aun no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos que haré, detesto verlo sonreírle a otro, que hable con alguien más, me pertenece a mi nada más— mirando por la venta del consejo estudiantil, viendo al tensai bajo un árbol leyendo la novela romántica que le mando anónimamente, cuánto tiempo más se quedaría así mandando detalles, sentía que aun no estaba listo necesitaba algo mas.


	2. Y así comenzo

***Tiempo Actual**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedaría callado? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero se conocía mejor que nadie, ya no aguantaría mas, notó que cierto peli-cereza se sentía atraído por el tensai, no solo él, sino también Shishido, Ootori, Taki, etc. Suspiró frustrado ante la situación, se levantó del sillón del consejo estudiantil junto a su fiel compañero Kabaji, quien era el que se encargaba de ponerle los regalos a cierto peli-azul.**

— **Vamos Kabaji, ore-sama debe elegir algo para declararse— jamás por su cabeza había pasado confesarle sus sentimientos a alguien pero por él haría una excepción muy grande.**

 **Estaba sorprendido sabia mejor que nadie que Atobe Keigo no se le declararía a nadie pero Oshitari Yuushi lo consiguió —Uss— le siguió como siempre.**

 **Se montan los dos en la limosina, Keigo se dedica a mirar por la ventana, como si en realidad estuviera interesado, solo tenía en mente una sola cosa. Indicó al chofer que los llevara a la tienda más importante, se dispone a recordar una antigua charla que sostuvo con el chico.**

 **~ (Flash back) Hace dos Semanas~**

 **Salió del salón de manera tranquila, su mejor amigo lo mando a llamar ¿Qué estaría pasando? Ni tenía idea, pero con paso firme llego a la sala estudiantil, observo que el chico miraba por la ventana de lo más entretenido.**

— **Keigo me mandaste a buscar, ¿sucedió algo?— se quedo unos centímetros alejado**

— **No pensé que llegaras tan rápido, seré directo, ¿te gusta alguien?—**

 **Se sonroja levemente ante la pregunta de su amigo —puede ser, no estoy seguro— no quería decirle aún quien le gustaba, debido a que estaba confundido.**

 **Se sorprende y sonríe — Ya veo, espero que esa persona te haga feliz, puedes regresar a dar clases— no quiso mirarle desde que entró pero se sentía feliz, en su voz lo notó, estaba confundido.**

 **~Fin del flash back~**

 **Suspiró al llegar, se bajan y caminan con tranquilidad, entran al local, el peli-lila comienza a recorrerla con mucha calma, mirando cada cosa con detenimiento, toma unos libros de ciencias, matemáticas e ingeniería, conocía los gustos de su amado, consigue unas novelas románticas y un CD de Showa. Va a la caja y paga al vendedor todo lo comprado, sale por delante mientras Kabaji carga las compras, llegan a la limosina y se dirigen nuevamente a la escuela.**

 **Por fin habían terminados las clases del día, se encontraba cansando, realmente las clases de gimnasia no eran lo suyo las detestaba como a nadie, caminó hacia las cancha de tenis, pasa a cambiarse de manera rápida, últimamente notaba a su mejor amigo extraño, no dejaba que lo vieran cambiarse cuando para él era de lo más natural. Salió con prisa al llegar, empieza a hacer estiramiento de los músculos, termina y empiezan a correr, nota que el capitán esta serio y con muy mala cara.**

 **No lo soportaba, estaba furibundo al ver como intentaban coquetear con el que era su novio, si lo era aunque no lo supiera era suyo y de nadie más, disimuladamente empieza a meterle porrazos a cada integrante excepto a Yuushi y Kabaji, ninguno sabía con exactitud que le pasaba.**

— **Todos menos Kabaji y Yuushi, jugaran contra ore-sama, preparasen para perder— sentencia con demasiada frialdad dejando pasmado a todos los presentes**

— **¿Qué demonios te pasa Atobe? ¿¡Como que solo nosotros!? — reclama el de la gorra enojado**

— **Calla Shishido, recuerda que te ayude a regresar así que guarda tus palabras— mirando como si nada al de la gorra**

— **Pero no es justo— dice el chico del collar de cruz**

— **Ootori soy tú capitán y harás lo que digo— mira al peli-azul**

— **Si tú jugarás con ellos, ¿Qué haremos Kabaji y yo? — le mira con tranquilidad**

— **Tú y él jugaran en la otra cancha solo un set, luego pueden descansar— sonríe viendo que ambos asentían y se iban hacia la otra cancha — ¿están listo para perder contra mí?— Se dirige a los demás titulares que quedaron en la cancha.**

 **Comienza a jugar contra Kabaji, mientras en la otra cancha solo se escuchaba la risa de Atobe, lo conocía, les estaba dando una paliza de primera categoría. Se dispuso a concentrarse en su partido, el cual se pone muy difícil teniendo en cuenta la fuerza que tiene su oponente. Pasaron 15 minutos y ambos partidos terminan; de un lado, el ganador fue Keigo y del otro, Yuushi.**

— **Maldito Atobe— el castaño estaba en el piso totalmente agotado**

— **Jugó muy enserio, no se guardo casi nada— dice el de la cruz mirando al chico de la gorra el cual era su compañero de dobles**

— **No entiendo aun porque nos dio porrazos— dice el saltarín del equipo**

— **Ore-sama no le gusta que miren lo que le pertenece— dice sin más retirándose del lugar viendo que sus otros compañeros vienen de regreso —las practicas han acabo— tranquea los dedos, acercándose a su amigo —Yuushi deberías descansar, te vez un poco pálido— se preocupa**

— **Ha de ser porque no he comido, buscare algo con azúcar — se retira a la estantería para comprar algo**

— **Kabaji cuídalo por favor— se va a sentar bajo la sombrilla**

— **Uss— con mucho cuidado y sin ser visto va a cuidar al chico de lentes**

 **Llega a la estantería, pide unos dulces y algo salado, después de pagar se sienta a comer en el lugar hasta terminar, se levanta y camina hacia los vestidores cuando ve al chico de la gorra frente a él:**

— **Oshitari debo decirte algo— desvía la mirada avergonzado**

— **Si Shishido, dime que pasa— le observa con tranquilidad**

— **Tú me gustas demasiado— se acerca dándole un beso al tensai**

 **Se queda estático ante lo ocurrido pero no podía aceptarle, lo separa de él —lo siento mucho pero no puedo aceptarlo, me gusta otra persona lo lamento— se va corriendo mientras Kabaji se va con Keigo, llega y lo mira.**

— **¿Qué pasa Kabaji?— le mira esperando una respuesta**

— **Amo Keigo, el joven Shishido beso a Yuushi-sama— se pone nervioso al revelar la verdad.**

— **¡¿Qué demonios dices?! ¿Como que lo beso? ¿A donde se fue Yuu? ¡Responde!— se pone colérico al enterarse de lo ocurrido.**

— **Vestuarios— se limita a responder.**

— **Que nadie entre ahí— camina rápidamente.**

 **Se encontraba sentado en las bancas mirando el suelo fijamente pensando como había ocurrido aquello, se toco los labios lamentando que la persona que amaba no fuera la primera en hacerlo, la puerta se abre y se cierra de golpe, al levantar la vista mira a su amigo que camina hacia su persona con paso firme, se pone de pie, cuando queda petrificado su mejor amigo lo estaba besando, sintió su cuerpo temblar, unos pasos más y siente que su espalda toca el casillero.**

 **No le agradaba saber que otro hubiera probado aquellos labios que aun ni ore-sama había deseado tocar, lo sintió temblar mientras el beso continuaba, le acaricia bajo la ropa, abandona los labios del tensai para besar el cuello con deleite, los gemidos y jadeos eran música para sus oídos, le mira a los ojos fijamente mientras el contrario trata de recuperar el aire.**

— **Con este beso queda demostrado que eres mío— sonríe con autosuficiencia**

— **Entonces tú eras— siente otro beso suave**

— **Sí, ore-sama es tu admirador secreto— se arrodilla ante el peli azul — ¿Quieres ser mi novio?— sonríe al notar el sonrojo**

— **S-sí quiero— sonrojado hasta las orejas**

— **Te quiero mi Yuu se pone de pie besando otra vez al tensai —vamos a cambiarnos quiero cenar contigo—**

 **Ambos individuos se empiezan a cambiar rápidamente, luego salen de los vestidores viendo a todos los compañeros de su equipo que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.**

— **Solo para que sepan, Yuu sale con Ore-sama así que de ahora en adelante quien se intente acercar con otras intensiones morirán en mis manos—**

 **Le toma la mano a su novio, caminan hasta llegar al carro, se suben, mira por la ventana como podía decir aquello sin sonrojarse, sintió algo en sus muslos, era la cabeza de Keigo, no lo duda y empieza a acariciarle el cabello viendo aquella sonrisa que le gustaba, se puso a pensar que solo él había tenido el privilegio de ver esa sonrisa sin arrogancia, conocía partes que nadie notaba del peli-lila, sonríe para sí mismo.**

 **Llegan a la casa, bajan del auto, cuando van a cenar, Keigo le detiene y le entrega una bolsa, la abre tiene libros de ciencia, matemáticas e ingeniería, novelas románticas y el CD de su grupo favorito, sonríe y lo abraza. Entran al comedor se sientan, empiezan a comer entre risas y acaricias, terminan de cenar, nota que su novio toma su mano y lo guía a la habitación al entrar todo estaba decorado de manera muy cursi, se sonrojó porque sabía que era lo que pasaría.**

— **No sería la primera vez que dormiríamos juntos, solo que esta vez será más especial amor mío— Lo besa con intensidad.**


End file.
